


Identifying Characteristics

by Zhenya71



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenya71/pseuds/Zhenya71





	Identifying Characteristics

"What figure skater are you talking about, Geno?" Neal asked, leaning against Geno's stall, curious.

Geno waved a hand, trying to remember the name and failing. "You know, the gay one. With the ass."

Horny snorted at that, shaking his head. "Sorry, G, that doesn't actually help at all."

Geno grumbled to himself, looking frustrated and then turned his big hands in an upward cupping motion, fingers all splayed wide like he was hefting a pair of watermelons. "You know," he said, and then put more emphasis into it. "With the _ass_."

"Oh!" Flower said suddenly from across the locker room. "Crosby!"


End file.
